Forum:Some Advice on Non Elementals?
Ok so I've been playing around with nothing but Elemental Weapons for the last couple months. (Mainly Corrosive and Incendiary) But I decided to give Non-Elemental High Damage and Explosives another go too. With lvl 5 Trespass skill, I keep thinking that this combo would be better suited for me, but low and behold, it wasn't. Running through an area I can usually speed run in a couple minutes, took close to half an hour, and I died twice in the process. It just seems my Bulldog wasn't even denting the Crimson Lance. Going back, I grabbed my Fatal Crux, and ended with the same result. Maybe it's because I'm a Hunter using a shotgun? I don't know, but my Pestilent Crux tears everyone up. So, my question is, are Non Elemental and Explosive Tech weapons really useful anymore once you start getting high-end elementals? Am I using these weapons wrong? Or does it just really depend on your play style if you can make use of High Damage over Elemental Damage? Abyss Raider 19:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I personally think its your playstyle. The trespass skill is more geared towards sniper rifles and not really shotguns. Mordecai is also the weakest of all the characters so using a close range weapon isnt really the best. Me personally i would spend most of your points in the gunslinger column of your skills since revolver and machine pistols provide good damage and revolvers are the best for elements due to the element triggering almost every shot. I hope this helps. GigaDrillBreaker 20:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Giga, its just how you play. Myself having two hunters, one all Jakobs weapons (non-elemental) and the other Hyperion (all elemental). I have found myself tending to snipe enemies more when I play on my non-elemental character. While on my Hyperion hunter, I am more up close and personal with elemental weapons. :Making the transition to non-elemental weapons is harder for me, since its all i really ever use''(rely too much on damage over time)''. When i'm up for a challenge i'll use my Jakobs character, try to pick off as many enemies as i can, then the rest i go in and blast them in the face with a decent masher or shotgun. Also, do you have Riotous Remedy and/or Out For Blood maxed out? Transfusion grenade mods are also quite handy. 20:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The main problem is Crimson lance have armor that reduces damage from non- elemental weapons. Acid and Fire elements work very well on Lance units. Tresspass is actualy great for an in your face playstyle but you will still need to use the right weapons on the right enemies. Mord's drawback is he has no sheild buffs and only one health regen com ( Survivor ). I like to beef up the Gunslinger Tree as well. Use a Gunslinger com with ammo regen, if you can find one with ammo regen, with pistols and revolvers. I like to use a Firehawk, Hornet/Defiler, Violator/Torment, and a sniper for backup. Or whatever guns you can find as close to these as possible. 20:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the advice all :) I do have Riotous Remedy and Out For Blood maxed (Although Bloodwing seems useless anymore) and do use Transfusions as my main grenade, and I must agree, those have saved me more times than I can count, heheh XD Also great to know that Lance has dmg reduction, since that's all I fight at the moment! The COMs probably play a part in how my character is performing, too, since I basically run a Scavenger with +2 rare items at almost all times anymore, and no constant health regen does get a little obnoxious... Also didn't know elemental triggers were more common on revolvers, good to know! Weaponwise I'm almost always seen with a Caustic Thanatos, Pestilent Crux, Hellfire Thumper, and Volcano. But if Firehawks are more effective for Hunters, I'll go grab one from the bank and start using that. Looks like I'll be sticking to the elements after all. Again thx for all the advice everyone, it's really helpful! :D Abyss Raider 21:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hi there, i almost allways use non elemental guns now on all chars execept brick (playing arround with tediore mod). but for hunter try a jackobs gunfighter class mod with a good unforguiven masher, a good matador (i preffer the ones with only 2 bullets clip size) and a good bessie sniper. if you like sniper rifles just try a sniper class mod with ammo regen and a good penetrator, or crimson lance, or invader. other than that a gunslinger with ammo regen can make fun use of spray and pray tactics with a good double thanatos for close range and keep that unforguiven masher for kinda medium/long range. also use your bloodwing wiselly both for dazing enemies and for getting your health back to full instantly, if he hits 2 or 3 targets you can call him back and bang full health. i also use a quick health regen shield. other non elemental setups i like include siren specialiste class mod with anaconda masher (2 bullets), desert matador (2 bullets), desert stomper and desert sniper or desert stinger. and of course the way over powerred mercenary class mod with anarchy and bitch and undertaker. but my favorite one is still soldier with heavy gunner class mod with steel shotgun(2 bullets that turn to 5), steel matador(2 bullets that turn to 5), spread rocket launcher :DD and ajax spear (only assault rifle i ever use, works kinda like a bitch). AND REMEBER AIM FOR THE HEAD!! cya arround XXX galarimfighter XXX Thx for the advice, Galarim :) I'll have to try some of these out sometime then, although I never have luck with Mashers, everyone I give a chance ends up being donated to Mr. Marcus XD Abyss Raider 00:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC)